Fluoroproducts are useful as deposits in the form of thin films or coatings. To provide these coatings in a form that can be sprayed or spin or dip coated on a substrate, it is necessary to dissolve amorphous fluoropolymers in suitable solvents. Many fluorocarbon fluids have been reported as solvents for amorphous perfluoropolymers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,663 identifies perfluorodialkylsulfides, perfluorodialkylsulfones, perfluoroalkylsulfonyl fluorides, perfluorocarbons, perfluorobenzene, and perfluorobutyltetrahydrofuran as solvents for amorphous poly(hexafluoropropene/tetrafluyoroethylene) [poly(HFP/TFE)]. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,663 also reports that the hydrofluorocarbon CF.sub.3 CFHCFHCF.sub.2 CF.sub.3 is a nonsolvent for poly(HFP/TFE). In EP 0803 557 A1, Ausimont reports the use of perfluoropolyethers and perfluoroamines containing --OCF.sub.2 H, --OCF(CF.sub.3)H, --OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, and OCF(CF.sub.2 H)CF.sub.3 groups as solvents for amorphous polymers containing the dioxole monomer, ##STR2##
Except for the perfluorocarbons, the heretofore disclosed solvents contain oxygen or nitrogen heteroatoms.
The present invention is a coatable composition comprising amorphous fluorine-containing copolymers at least partially dissolved in a selected hydrofluorocarbon fluid.